Luànmâ
The current Wu of the Xingese empire who escaped when they attempted to make her the emperors concubine. Many believe she was exiled god from Tien, despite her claiming the contrary. Appearance ranma_chan_saotome_by_anyahikari-d5rw4sx.jpg|Original 4287450462_0fcc5e2d18_z.jpg|After Training Koga.Rindou.full.762634.jpg|Uniform G yuusuke game cg kajiri kamui kagura kujou shiori anime fan art kajiri kamui kagura rindou koga shiori kujou habaki sakagami sakuya kyougetsu ryuusui mikado vffsVTglOz.jpg|Uniform2 Feng2.jpg|Male Form Luànmâ has long red hair tied in a pigtail and blue eyes. While relatively short when she first appeared her attempts to reverse the Five Point Demon Seal caused her body to go through a growth spurt during her year of training as a Wu. Her new form is breathtaking to say the least, a little taller than her old male one, a dancers lithe body, a set of large breasts. Her face has also matured, as she no longer looked like a young girl anymore. She looked like an eighteen-year old young woman and was no less beautiful because of it. She has decided not to trim her pigtail, and it now reached down a bit past down her shoulders. Her Wu uniform consists of long red imperial robes outlined in gold and white. She wears loose robes where he can move freely. Though she usually wears red robes, resembling a Chinese martial artist's uniform. Her original male form is of average height with a fair complexion and black hair. Abilities Even before her Wu training Luànmâ’s was an exceptionally powerful warrior able to match the palace guards and even hold her own against one of the Wǔ Ge Lóng Wáng. Her impressive physical abilities include incredible strength, and outstanding speed. She also has superhuman endurance, enabling him to continue fighting even after he has taken many powerful blows or fallen from a great height. In addition she was able to project blast of chi and even created a tornado. Luànmâ’s current fighting style is an amalgamation of her own personal fighting style and techniques, Xingese martial arts and Alkahestry. It combines both hard and soft techniques into a smooth, graceful style based on deception and mobility. The art which has become known as Jìnhéshù (合能術, Chinese for "Way of Unifying Energy") incorporates both circular and linear movements into its curriculum, combining hard striking attacks such as kicks and close hand punches with softer open hand circular techniques that employ the entire body with smooth coiling and uncoiling movements, utilizing dynamic footwork, attacking, blocking, and controlling the opponent, including locks, grappling, takedowns and throws. A common tactic is to maneuver behind an opponent and mirror their movements, preventing them from turning to face the practitioner. Combining this with the straightforwardness and powerful approach of the hard technique, Jìnhéshù can defend easily then switch to attack in an instant. Given its nature major emphasis is given to breathing correctly in all of the katas. Its stance is practiced and casual, with one arm up, and palm up, and one arm down, and palm down. Ryukei Qigong Ryukei Qigong (龍形気, lit Dragon Qi) is a unique form of energy developed by Luànmâ to counter the effects of the Five Point Demon Seal. It is the very corner stone of the art. Jìnhéshù revolves around ancient''' Xingese alchemy and Alkahestry, its aim is to transcend the limitations of the human form and human existence and experience Enlightenment through the fists. The basic philosophy of the technique is that everything has either a yin or yang property. The extreme of yin is death, and the opposite extreme of yang is birth. Enlightenment is control of the cycle of death and rebirth. It is control over the human form. It is the awakening of the mind and the joining of a greater universal consciousness. It comes not from compassion and love, but from self restraint and absolute austerity. Things that freeze, decline or stagnate are all yin. And things that burn, grow or move are all yang. So using human illness as an example, yin is represented by things like colds and tuberculosis, while yang is represented by cancer where cell growth is unchecked. That’s why you catch a cold when your body gets cold, and why you can get cancer if you stay in the sun and burn your skin. It is for this reason that Jìnhéshù is said to excel at close-range combat. While her styles circular movements can be frustrating to an opponent what really makes her a force to be reckoned with are her strikes. All martial artists learn to direct as much physical force as possible into a blow by adjusting their center of gravity and controlling the movement of their body, Luànmâ has taken it a step further, directing the ki generated by her body in any given instant into her hand. It makes for a devastating blow, sending shocks of twisting force into the nerves and disrupting opponents localized ki. Ryukei Qigong seems to be some mutation of normal Fa-jing or Chan Si-jing. The explosive force or "issuing power" of Luànmâ 's blows, even when striking within a very short distance, is a result of her using her whole body to project force instead of relying on just her arms and legs. Even when she blocked or deflected an attack, there is an element of counter-force she applies her mastery over the release and projection of physical forces created by the body, coupled with the "silk reeling force" of her Chan Si-jing (the circular and spiral forces) basically turned her entire body into a dynamo as she redirects the force in a circular path through her body and back into her opponent. This is the key to her hand to hand fighting style. It makes her almost unbeatable in close quarters. Even armor is useless against her. The strength of her style is in the point of contact, and the required moment of relaxation in her body as she redistributed the forces involved, usually down and then up, before adding the twisting force of her Chan Si-jing. In addition Luànmâ’s inhuman speed and agility makes is impossible to hit harder or faster than the forces can be redistributed. Alkahestry Luànmâ has displayed a high-level intelligence. Not only was she able to understand the basics of Alkahestry she was able to unlock many of the secretes of ancient Xingese alchemy through the Zhōng Yèshū as well as developed many of her own. The Five Point Demon Seal placed of Luànmâ because of her alleged assassination attempt of the Emperor completely disrupted the flow of her ki centers making her unable to perform Alkahestry because she isn’t able to transmit chi. Fortunately her ingenuity coupled with her Wu training has allowed her to develop a number of ways around this handicap. The first is the use of Crystals to enhance the chi stagnant in her body allowing her to perform Alkahestry. Unfortunately crystals have to be cut in to vary specific ways in order to be utilized. It took nearly a year of trial and error before she was confident enough that she wouldn’t kill herself, and even then she used up all her supplies in her escape. ' ' The next is through the use of Ryukei Qigong. Every subtle movement builds rotational force. The combination of the collected rotational force of both Luànmâ’s and opponent’s movements allows her body to act as a vortex of energy that draws in and absorbs the excessive energy from the surrounding environment to utilize, greatly increasing their destructive potential. This makes her exceptionally skilled in both healing and destroying the body through the use of human transmutation. ' ' Once gained enough skill she eventually started working on a way to reverse the Five Point Demon Seal. Luànmâ eventually discovered a way to disrupt the process that unable to utilize their ki. Sort of like a rubber band she stretches the seal out of place temporarily disrupting its effects. Then by utilizing Ryukei Qigong she is able to project her transmutations over long distances and wide areas using her body a conduit, accessing and guiding that current through sheer will. Similar to how she was able to project blast of chi before the seal was placed on her. This makes her a master of her surroundings and uses the substances therein to supplement her physical prowess in battle. By the time she reached Amestris Luànmâ had already developed a counterseal to the Five Point Demon Seal. Unfortunately by then she has also discovered that every time she disrupted the seal she expanded her reserves causing them to continuously grow, a workout without doing the work if you will. Unfortunately her reserves had grown to the level of where they could tear her up if she made the slightest mistake. So the Five Point Demon Seal became a sort of self imposed limiter until she gained the necessary control over her powers and has started to do some basic Ki training with caution in order to not burn herself out.[2] To that end she has gained the ability to sense the energy of other beings, both human and homunculi. This allows Luànmâ to track, gain insight in the intentions of others, and learn about her opponent’s abilities. Despite appearances Luànmâ would be the first one to admit that she is a novice in the art of Alkahestry. However she is an exceptionally strong warrior, who is strong in virtually every aspect of battle, physically, mentally, and spiritually. What she has done is augment her own unique spiritual training with alchemical philosophy and her Wu training. So it can be seen as more as a unique form of martial arts more then Alkahestry, which is why she refers to it as Jìnhéshù. Following the base philosophy of her original style she incorporates the alchemy styles of others into her own, which makes her very adaptable to various situations. Elixir of Life Elixir of Life is a powerful form of alchemy that Luànmâ can only use when she negates the Five Point Demon Seal. In addition to allowing her regain her male form is allows her to think of anything and make it into reality, however she requires great concentration for it to properly work, or else it may cause considerable unwanted effects (and can even be used against her), because of this he uses a state of mind she refers to as the Soul of Ice. After attaining sufficient concentration, Luànmâ then has to verbally express a command to initiate the effects that she desired; the commands can be of simple to complex phrases depending of the effect in question that she wishes to manifest. Of course, while Imbued Gold allows her to materialize her very thoughts into reality, it does not actually enable her to alter (or undo in any way) the laws of reality.14 ' ' What it actually does is mimic the properties of the Philosopher's Stone giving the illusion that she is able to bypass equivalent exchange using her reserves of chi. While Luànmâ’s reserves are great they aren’t infinite and Imbued Gold eats away at them with every use. In addition it seems to have a natural failsafe when Luànmâ’s reserves got to low the Five Point Demon Seal reinserted itself canceling the technique. Luànmâ has only used this technique once. History In a flash of light Luànmâ appeared within the palace in front of the '''Yù Huáng (玉皇, yu huangu; Chinese for "Jade Emperor"), mistaken for an assassin he was immediately attacked by the palace guards. Luànmâ put up an extraordinary fight even after the guards started employing Alkahestry. That is until Heilong of the Wǔ Ge Lóng Wáng entered the fray. While Luànmâ he was just no match for Heilong. The guards quickly moved in to assassinate the intruder only to be stopped by the Emperor who ordered hi imprisonment instead. It turns out that the Emporer was very intrigued by this intruder not only was he a very powerful warrior and speak a strange language, but at one point during the battle he was splashed with water which changed his gender from male to female. All of this led the Emperor to believe that there was far more to this intruder to a simple assassin. During his/her interrogation they found out that the intruder was able to speak the language of Amestris. Luànmâ then gave them this fantastic tale of magic mirrors and different worlds. When asked if this world was Tiān he/she claimed ignorance. Apologetic of her sudden appearance she ask to leave in order to find a way home only to be denied and locked up again. After much discussion the Emperor decided to make her his new Wu a position that has not been held for quite some time as he figured that either the prisoner will unlock the secrets Zhōng Yèshū and thus revealing the secrets of his origins or parish. Luànmâ was given the Five Point Demon Seal and sent to live Temple of the Ancients. What followed next was, a truly hellish two months it was quickly discovered that the Seal blocked whatever magic allowed her to change genders locking her in her female form. Training to be a Wu is grueling and thoroughly ruthless which was why it was seen more as a torturous death sentence then a privilege. Luànmâ was deprived of food and water; worked to the bone and given them impossible tasks to accomplish. This was made even more difficult and surprising by the fact that she couldn’t collect and circulate her inner Dragon's Pulse because of the Five Point Demon Seal. Then came Alkahestry training, even though she couldn’t perform it due to the seal. Wu are essentially test subjects for the lost alchemical techniques held within Zhōng Yèshū, they are required to be well versed in its theory and application incase anything new is discovered. However Luànmâ quickly mastered the basics of Alkahestry and when she combined with her own spiritual training allowed her to disrupt the Five Point Demon Seal. In order to keep herself alive Luànmâ developed a way to draw sustenance from outside sources: to use her aura to literally take the residual life energy of things around her. Luànmâ was active for a little over a year as the emperors Wu keeping the majority of her discoveries secrete. However the fact that she had survived for so long confirmed in the their minds that she was a fallen god. So it was decided with the emperor’s health depleting that Luànmâ would become his concubine to pass on her abilities to the next generation assuring Xings prosperity. In order to escape this fate in addition to the numerous assassins sent by the various clans Luànmâ took all of the techniques she had developed and fled to Amestris through the desert. Notes *Luànmâ is obviously Ranma Saotome sent to the Fullmetal Alchemist universe due to a nuban mirror accident *Luànmâ means more or less 'wild horse Category:Anything Goes School of Combat Alkahestry